Archfiend
The Archfiends, known as Demons in the OCG, are a series of monsters that appear in a myriad amount of sets, due to the way they are classified. They are used by a variety of duelists in the anime series for the same reason, though one, Titan, runs a dedicated Archfiend Deck. Naming According to the Upper Deck Entertainment website, "'''Archfiends' are a special category of card. Most Archfiends can be easily identified by their name. Any card with "Archfiend" in the card name, is an "Archfiend."'' This category was officially introduced with the release of Dark Crisis, as a way to standardize the English translation of OCG card names containing "Demon" 「デーモン」. To avoid confusion, "Demon" is often spelled "Dæmon" or "Daemon", to show that the card is an Archfiend: some non-Archfiend cards have "Demon" spelled differently"Regenerating Rose"'s Japanese name 「スプリット・Ｄ(デモン)・ローズ」 translates to "Split Demon Rose", but "Demon" is spelled 「デモン」, so it is not an Archfiend., and some monsters have Japanese names with "Demon" as a possible translation"Infernal Incinerator"'s Japanese name 「炎獄魔人ヘル・バーナー」 "Engoku Majin Hell Burner" translates roughly to "Hellfire Demon Hell Burner", but it does not contain 「デーモン」, so it is not an Archfiend.. Theme Some of the Archfiends are chess themed including "Terrorking", "Infernalqueen", "Desrook", "Imprisoned Queen", "Darkbishop", "Shadowknight" and "Vilepawn Archfiend", all of whom are named after Chess pieces, and feature a chessboard pattern as their background. The support card "Checkmate" is named after the Checkmate, the final winning move in Chess. Graphically, as their name suggests, the Archfiends possess satanic and gruesome features, some even going so far as to have demonic physiques bones and sinew reminiscent of their original representative, Summoned Skull. Naming Changes Since some Japanese cards with names containing "Demon" 「デーモン」 had already been released in the English TCG, they were retroactively classified as "Archfiends", although their official names were left unchanged. These include: * A Deal with Dark RulerEven though this card is technically an Archfiend, there is no situation where it is important for it to be listed as an Archfiend, so UDE does not list it as one. * Axe of Despair * B. Skull Dragon * Beast of Talwar * Fiend Skull Dragon * Lesser Fiend * Shadow Tamer * Summoned Skull * Toon Summoned Skull Deck Building a deck around the "Chess Archfiends" is tricky since they require your Life Points as payment and paying is not optional. Therefore your Life Points will be drained very quickly, especially since you must worry about further Life Point drain through battle damage from your opponent. Most "Archfiends" do not have enough attack power to hold their ground. To help scrap usefulness, "Archfiends" come with the effect of negating an opponent's effect that target them by a roll of the dice. However, this is not a reliable defense, and only two of the cards have a 50% chance of negation (though one of them, "Darkbishop Archfiend", works for any of your Archfiends, including the ones that have their own protection). It is advised that a deck built around these cards is difficult to play and does not ensure victory. "Archfiend" decks must rely on heavy support. Try to activate "Pandemonium" as soon as possible and add "Terraforming" and or "Archfiend General" to help an "Archfiend" deck run smoothly, it is often advisable to use "Dark Necrofear" or "Plaguespreader Zombie" to get a quick defense if you're in a tight spot. It is highly advisable to make good use of "Archfiends" that don't sap your Life Points but still offer good attack or defense, like "Archfiend Soldier" and "Archfiend of Gilfer". Another route to go is to simply stop caring about your Life Points, throw in a few more suicidal cards to help, like "Bark of Dark Ruler", and hope you kill your opponent before your deck kills you. But if you're a fan of the game chess and are going for a "Chess Archfiend" deck for novelty's sake, then you should really make it geared more towards a general fiend-themed deck, adding "Goblin King" and other fiend support cards. This way, when the heat is high, you can turn to a Plan B. Take advantage of the high ATK of most archfiends, namely "Shadowknight Archfiend", "Archfiend Soldier" and "Terrorking Archfiend". Archfiends are one of the few archetypes with an abundance of high ATK non-tributers in the game; "Stygian Street Patrol" is an excellent card and can help avoid the Summoning problems usually related to Terrorking Archfiend. "Summoned Skull" and its retrained counterpart can provide late-game power, as well as receive a considerable boost when used in conjunction with "Axe of Despair" or "United We Stand". If you can weather the Life Point payments, you may be able to destroy your opponent under a barrage of massive attacks. Piercing cards, such as "Big Bang Shot" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" can further the punishment, while the Archfiend's own innate immunities can provide some defense. * A small help is "Life Absorbing Machine" which gains you half of the Life Points paid in the last turn. Having multiple copies may be excess, but having two copies will result in no loss after the initial payment. Three copies, while zone clogging will actually gain Life Points. However, once "Pandemonium" is on the field, all three would become dead weight, unless you still choose to pay Life Points, and your machines will grant you the LP. **If you are using Continuous Trap Cards that will become useless after activating "Pandemonium", you ought to consider using "Darkness Neosphere". Aside from being able to easily satisfy its strict summoning condition with this type of deck, "Darkness Neosphere" will allow you to return Trap Cards like "Absorbing Machine" or "[[Battle-Scarred]". This would prevent your Spell & Trap Card Zone from getting clogged with useless traps while also allowing you to trade those cards for (hopefully) better ones with "Reload" or "Magical Mallet". * Solemn Wishes gives a steady stream of life points. * Solomon's Lawbook skips the Standby Phase, and avoids the maintenance cost. * Supremacy Berry can give a quick boost to your life if you're running low. * Cyber Archfiend is a great addition to an Archfiend deck because, in addition to having a high DEF and potential for increased Drawing, when "Pandemonium" is active on the Field "Cyber Archfiend's" self-destruction ability allows you to search your Deck for a level 3 or lower Archfiend monster. "Megamorph" can be a useful, and sometimes game winning, card. You will most likely have less Life Points due to the maintenance costs, this will give the Archfiends much needed power. Used with "Summoned Skull" or "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" alone will have 5000 ATK points, enough to match the infamous "Five-Headed Dragon", and with "Infernalqueen Archfiend", "Imprisoned Queen Archfiend", and/or "Axe of Despair" can overpower it. "Pandemonium" is a must in an Archfiend Deck: as well as negating any costs to your Life Points to keep Archfiends in play, when an Archfiend monster is destroyed by a card effect you can add an Archfiend of a lower Level from your deck to your hand. You can search and protect "Pandemonium" with "Archfiend General" and "Pandemonium Watchbear" respectively, as well as "Field Barrier". Since "Pandemonium" is so important in an Archfiend Deck, increasing your drawing potential could be useful. Draw Increasing cards like "Card Destruction" and "Magical Mallet" may be worth considering in an Archfiend Deck. "Falling Down" is another staple: if you control an Archfiend, you can clear the field and attack directly. In the same vein, "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" can benefit from Pandemonium to help heavily weather down the opposition. Other cards to help stifle or downright negate the Archfiends' weaknesses are "My Body as a Shield" to protect the Archfiends from their weakness to cards that affect multiple monsters, or "Dark Ruler Ha Des" to negate opponent monsters' effects. "Dice Re-Roll" is also a staple, as it increases the protection for every Archfiend you have. It is also perfectly possible to heavily increase the threat level of even the low-level Archfiends by using "Solidarity", as most Archfiend decks do not require monsters of any other Types. "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are good Synchro Monsters: "Thought Ruler" can pay Life Points to negate the effect of Spells and Trap that target it and replenish your Life Points when it destroys a monster in battle, while "Dragon" can destroy all defense position monsters your opponent controls. * One potential strategy is to use "Foolish Burials" and "Armageddon Knights" to put at least two "Imprisoned Queen Archfiends" in the Graveyard to give "Terrorking Archfiend" 4000 ATK, then remove an "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" from play so "Terrorking Archfiend" can attack twice, then play "Checkmate" to allow it attack directly for a One Turn Kill. Archfiends are Beatdown decks that don't rely on special summoning, so cards like "Vanity's Fiend" and "Barrier Statue of the Abyss" are great compliments to fend-off Synchros and higher-level monsters. On the other hand, it is very possible to go to the opposite and abuse Special Summoning, both from the Graveyard and the Deck, with cards such as "Soul Rope", "Stygian Street Patrol", and "Call of the Haunted", along with Synchro Summoning higher level Archfiends or fiends to weather down the opponent, such as "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Chaos King Archfiend", or even "Stygian Sergeants", and very strong monsters that fit with the general Archfiend theme such as "Darkness Neosphere". As an added bonus, the Synchro Archfiends do not require Life Point payment and in case of destruction, "Pandemonium" allows to search the Deck for virtually any other Archfiend to take to the hand. Recommended Cards * Dark Armed Dragon (for general removal) * Vanity's Fiend (to get an edge against syncro decks because Archfiends don't focus on special summoning) * Dark Ruler Ha Des (get around effects that activate in the graveyard) * Dark Necrofear * Solidarity (to give all of your Archfinds a boost in attack power) * Stygian Street Patrol (to aid in summoning Terrorking Archfiend) * Prime Material Dragon (to get around mass removal cards and reverse burn damage) * Allure of Darkness * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Trade In (to get Imprisoned Queen in the graveyard and also to draw more cards) * Cold Wave * Snipe Hunter (gets a boost from Imprisoned Queen and can be used to destroy cards your opponent controls) * Starlight Road (to get around mass removal) Monsters Dice Roll Archfiends (named after chess pieces) * Vilepawn Archfiend * Darkbishop Archfiend * Desrook Archfiend * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Archfiend General (searches for Pandemonium) * Terrorking Archfiend * Shadowknight Archfiend * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Imprisoned Queen Archfiend (chess piece, no die roll) Archfiend Effect Monsters (no dice rolls) * Shadow Tamer * Cyber Archfiend * Archfiend Interceptor * Mad Archfiend * Lancer Archfiend * Archfiend of Gilfer * Lesser Fiend * Mist Archfiend * Archfiend Empress Normal Archfiend Monsters * Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness * Archfiend Soldier * Beast of Talwar * Summoned Skull Spells * Pandemonium * Foolish Burial * Field Barrier * Axe of Despair * Checkmate * Megamorph * Supremacy Berry * Magical Mallet * Card Destruction * Falling Down Traps * Hate Buster * Archfiend's Roar * Altar for Tribute * Dice Re-Roll * Destruct Potion Extra Deck * Stygian Sergeants * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Chaos King Archfiend * Scrap Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Red Dragon Archfiend Notes Category:Archetype Category:Deck Type